The Drabble Collecton
by AmyH
Summary: From postings to the LJ Drabble community, I share these with you. The chapters are varied, consisting of thoughts 100-500 words each. Ratings vary but nothing over T thus far. Gibbs/DiNozzo centric. Mainly slash based, so don't read if you are opposed.
1. Chapter 1-Yuletide

Tony entered the house and plugged in the tree on his way through the living room.

Seeing light filtering under the basement door, he opened it and sauntered down the stairs. "I know the toys have been finished for a couple of days. Why didn't you join us for a drink?"

Gibbs shrugged and continued to shove his creations in the large burlap sack by his feet. "Wanted to give you that time with your friends."

Tony walked over to him and handed him more items to pack in the bag. "You are our friend too, you know."

"I know."

"Good". He wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and placed and chaste kiss on his lips. Placing his forehead against his, said softly, "You are my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2-Soup

After what seemed like the 31st sneeze, Gibbs slammed his hand down on his desk. "Tony! Go HOME!"

"I'm OK, Boss, I swear!" He tried to cover up the following sneeze as a cough but that was worse in Gibbs' mind especially since Tony's bout with the plague. Respiratory illnesses, no matter how slight were a constant source of worry.

"Leave – now!"

"Yes Boss." Tony grabbed his backpack and walked to the elevator. "I like that chicken noodle soup from that diner you always go to." The doors closed as he sneezed again.

Gibbs grinned and picked up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3-Song Fic

Sitting on the bench feeding the pigeons was never how he'd picture them. But then again time had not been kind to them – too many head injuries – too many scars. Tony loved to feed the birds. "Tuppence a Bag": he sang as he threw out bread crumbs to the gulls, & whatever birds that came.

"That's enough," Gibbs tells him because it's time to go in now.


	4. Chapter 4-Kneeling

He opened the door to the room at the end of the long hallway and glanced around. Thankfully, the room was empty and he closed the door silently behind him. By government standards, the case was complete; everything that could have been done had been. The crime was solved and the perp caught, confessed, and entered into the justice system as per protocol but it was not over by any means. There was one more loose end to tie and it was out of his hands. None of his training and skill could aid in the final closure to this case and it was all but driving him mad.

The case had caused him to break two of his rules and as he thought about it, two more were likely to be broken because of it, one of them very soon. Normally he would be angry with himself for tossing aside the rules but this was no ordinary case.

Rule 10 – Never get personally involved in a case. He really didn't see how that was avoidable since the fight was literally brought into his domain – his HOME.

Rule 11 – When the job is done, walk away. He couldn't and wouldn't. The technical portion of the job may have been done but his job was so much more than just executing standard government protocol; his team made sure of that. _Tony_ had made sure of that.

Now before the small alter at the end of the aisle, he knelt down prepared to break rule six: Never say you're sorry – it's a sign of weakness.

He whispered, "It's been a while and I'm sorry but You know how angry I was and actually still am. But I guess I wouldn't have gotten here without having been there and in some twisted way, it does make sense. Guess I'm just going to have to trust You on that one."

"I have no right but I'm going to ask anyway. The guy a few floors above me, in ICU room 3 – keep him alive, OK? Please?" He could no longer speak with his voice but used his heart, 'I love him.'

Just a few floors above the oxygen monitor ceased its incessant alarm as the levels rose to an acceptable standard and the harsh coughing tapered off. Tony could finally rest.


	5. Chapter 5-Charity

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Tony asked before shoveling a forkful of eggs in his mouth. The D.C. winter had backed off enough to tease the area with a weekend of low to mid 60 temperatures after weeks of upper 30's to mid 40's, The spring like temperatures had Tony itching to do something – anything.

"Time to pare down." Jethro answered taking a sip from his steaming coffee cup.

Tony looked at him questioningly as he finished his breakfast.

Looking at the time on the coffee maker Jethro said "Salvation Army will be here in three hours. We need to go through everything and what we don't need or want, we stack up by the curb for them to take."

"Ah! The Great Purge! I always wondered how you kept such a minimalist lifestyle."

"Now you know. Start with your closet."

"But Jethro! I need – "

"No one needs that many clothes, Tony."

"Jeth –"

"Go!" Jethro pointed his way to the stairs which Tony reluctantly took looking back hoping his hesitance was conveyed in each step he took. Jethro's glare never wavered until Tony disappeared into the hallway and then he rolled his eyes.

An hour had passed when Jethro went to check on Tony. Leaning up against the door frame he uttered "How ya doin' Champ?"

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. What do you think?" He pointed to the pile of clothing that had built up on the bed.

"All of this? That is generous of you, Tony"

"You were right. I have more clothes than I can wear. If I haven't worn it in a year, it's in the pile."

"What's this?" Jethro pointed to a smaller pile of clothing on the floor.

"Oh, that's the 'throw away' pile. Stuff that even a charity wouldn't want. I can't believe I hung on to all this for so long!" Tony picked up a pair of threadbare denim cutoffs. "I must have looked like a rent boy the last time I wore these." He shuddered and tossed them back on the pile.

"I think I'm about finished. Want to help me bag up the goods?"

Jethro tossed him a garbage bag and went to work on stuffing the cast offs into the bag he held. As Tony dragged his bag out the door and down the stairs Jethro snatched the cutoffs and put them aside before tying off the bag he held and hauling it off to the outside garbage can.

Tony was surveying his newly cleaned closet, pleased with himself for having purged long standing items that he never wore. "This was good, Jethro – thank you." He turned around and something caught his eye. "Looks like you missed one!" Tony picked up the cutoffs and started out of the room with them.

"No."

Tony stopped and turned to face him. "No?"

"No. You keep those. I want to see you wear them the next time you wash the Challenger."


	6. Chapter 6-Night

It hits him harder at night. Always has. Must be the stillness in the air, the absence of sound or the darkness that shrouds the light – the goodness. And roughly four times a year it hits him so hard that he can't breathe. On those nights, four times a year, he lets the demons have their way with him. On those nights, he does not drink them away but allows them to punish him in the way he feels he deserves.

It is one of those nights and Tony knows it, which is why, even after a brutal week of cases that has left him and the entire team ready to sleep, dance or fuck their own demons away, he showers, shaves and drives to the quaint house in the suburbs of Alexandria.

The house is dark when he arrives, aside from a faint glow in the basement window. Though this night will be bad, he knows it won't be as devastating as in previous years. There is light this time.

It has taken years but he knows the routine now and executes it perfectly. The front door is unlocked as always and he walks in turning on every light as he makes his way through the living room and into the kitchen. He fixes a pot of coffee using his stash of Kopi Luwak for the brew and pulls down two mugs, splashing a finger of bourbon in each. As the coffee brews, he goes back into the living room, pulls out a photo album stashed among the yellowing books on the bottom of the bookshelf, and places it on the kitchen table. Taking a deep breath, he opens the basement door and stands in the doorway.

Starting slowly, the memories trickle in one by one. The proposal – he was down on one knee, a shaking hand holding a small ring box asking her for forever. The good natured razzing he got from his friends – 'Gibbs has been branded, y'all! Got her a ring, even! We'll miss you, man!' Watching her walk down the aisle – his breath hitched and eyes stung. The most beautiful woman in the world was walking towards him, of all people!

Light floods the basement as the door opens and he blinks against the illumination. The silhouetted figure in the doorway descends the stairs and holds out a hand. "Come with me."

He takes the proffered hand and stands on shaky legs. An arm snakes behind his waist and together they ascend the stairs. He is sat on a chair; a mug of coffee appearing in his downcast vision.

He hears the scrape of a chair being moved and feels the warmth of a leg touching his. A photo album is placed in his line of vision, open to the first page.

"Tell me about this day."


	7. Chapter 7-Late

"DiNozzo! You're late!"

"Only five minutes, Boss! Sorry – no, that's a sign of weakness, never mind. It's just when I left the apartment, the girl in Apartment C – she's only nine, Boss, was crying because her cat was stuck in the tree by the courtyard, so I had to coax it down. And then half way here an older woman was trying to cross the street and the jerks in the city don't know what a cross walk is or how it works so I pulled over to help her. When I got her across the street, a bus was barreling down and if I hadn't been there to pull the kid off his bike, he would have been bug splatter. Then, once I got back to my car, I had to talk a meter maid down from giving me a ticket for double parking even though she saw my heroic actions! It hasn't been my morning, Boss."

"You're riding the desk today, DiNozzo."

"Aw, come on! I didn't do this on purpose! I'd had time to get you your morning offering of coffee and had still been early, but all those things…"

Gibbs phone rang. "Save it."

"Yes, Boss."

Breezing into autopsy he greeted, "Hey Duck. What'cha got?"

"Jethro, my man. Let's have some tea, shall we?" Ducky's hands shook as he steered Gibbs into his office.

"You don't ever ask me to have tea. What's going on?" he asked as he took in the rattled expression on his friend's face

"Um, well…"

"Duck?"

"Ahem. Metro had a call early this morning. Seems…" and that was all he could manage before the unflappable Dr. Mallard broke down.

"Aw, Duck. Just tell me." Gibbs pulled him into a manly embrace trying to comfort the elderly ME.

Pulling away Ducky continued, "A good Samaritan saved a young boy from certain death as he sped through an intersection on his bicycle unknowingly into the path of an oncoming transit bus. He jerked the boy to safety, but lost his own in trade."

"Who?"

Ducky shook his head.

"Who is on your table, Duck? You tell me right now!" He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

Gibbs immediately regretted his forcefulness and tone of his voice when he looked into the older ME eyes, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Duck?" He tone had changed completely, projecting a tentative sadness and trepidation of the answer to his question.

Tears welling up in his eyes the older man nodded. "I'm sorry Jethro."

Gibbs whirled around and saw the body of his second in command, his friend – his _lover/_

"No, I just talked to him upstairs. He-he said he was sorry for being late…" Gibbs staggered backwards until he hit the doorframe and crumpled to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8-Anthony DiNozzo

Challenge #170 – Anthony DiNozzo

He took the undercover assignment in Baltimore to get away from his life as much as to catch the person who murdered the Petty Officer. The numerous phone calls from his soon-to-be ex-wife number three were annoying and he just didn't want to deal with the lawyers again. Going undercover was better than a vacation because he could vent his frustrations on the bad guy once he was caught and he couldn't take his cell phone on assignment. A few days of peace and quiet were just what he needed. He vowed, however ironic phrase was, that he would never fall in love again.

Enter Detective Anthony DiNozzo.

As Detective DiNozzo straddled him and drew his weapon, Gibbs thought "Best laid plans of mice and men oft go awry."


	9. Chapter 9-Loss

Loss - #374

And just like that, it was completely gone. He was pretty sure he didn't give it away, but it didn't feel like it had been stolen either. It was more like one of those gradual losses – the ones that happen when you aren't paying attention so you don't realize the full scope of what is going on until it is too late. There was a brief freak-out moment when the realization hit him but it lasted only a moment as he analyzed the situation through the eyes of an investigator. He knew the whys and wherefores prior to his revelation, but it was then he understood fully the reason people in his field of work were pulled off a case when they were too personally involved.

He thought he'd have felt the loss more acutely because when you lose something, there should be an empty space where that something once was. But not in this case; in this case he felt more complete than he ever had. And to be honest, what he once owned wasn't truly lost – he knew exactly where it was. Yet, it wasn't his any longer.

Given, stolen, let slip away, hi-jacked, pirated or sacrificed, he was no longer in control and as he relinquished his need to guard it, he felt a fragile object slip into the place his own once was cradled and solemnly and silently promised to hold it in reverence and protect it with everything he was.


	10. Chapter 10-Dinner

Gibbs noted Tony's car parked in front of his house as he pulled in his driveway. It was early Saturday afternoon and he was curious why his Senior Field Agent was at his home knowing Gibbs had a meeting in MTAC that would last until at least five. They had gotten out early so Gibbs suspected he was about to interrupt something, though he had no idea what.

He smelled garlic as he opened the front door and made his way to the kitchen entrance. There he found Tony singing and dancing in the middle of kitchen, stirring a pot simmering on the stove. He bent over to check the dish in the oven and shook his ass to the beat of music only he could hear through his earbuds.

Knowing Tony wasn't aware of his presence, he leaned against the door frame to enjoy the impromptu show. Tony spun around, wooden spoon in hand, belting out the final lines "There's my good old-fashioned lover boy! What'cha doin' tonight, hey boy!" and promptly dropped the spoon when he saw Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Uh…Boss. Hi."

Gibbs just looked at him and didn't say a word. He didn't have to; Tony had a way of holding complete conversations with him without his participation.

"Uh-I was just making dinner. Want a beer?" He went to the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle for Gibbs and one for himself.

Gibbs nodded his thanks, twisted off the cap, and continued to look at him with curiosity.

Tony took a long pull from his bottle and looked him in the eye. "You are probably wondering why I'm in your kitchen, cooking, right?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow in response as he took a swig from his own bottle.

"Yeah, OK. About that. We all have to eat, right? And I don't know if you knew, but I like to cook but I can't cook for just one person so I thought I'd make dinner over here and split it with you, so I wouldn't have to eat it all week or have it go to waste. I planned on cleaning up and just leaving the food in your freezer for when you got hungry, but you got home early today…"

Gibbs spoke, "So you are the one who has been leaving meals in my freezer for the past three months?"

Tony nodded, casting his eyes downward.

"Huh. Thought it was the housekeeper. Been leaving her extra tips because of it."

"I, uh…"

"You're a good cook." He walked over and picked up the spoon Tony dropped. "What's on the menu this week?"

"Lasagna is in the oven, homemade chicken noodle soup on the stove. Was going to do a meatloaf once the lasagna was finished."

"Sounds good." He rinsed the spoon and handed it to Tony who turned to stir the soup.

Peering over his shoulder, he dropped his left hand to Tony's hip and spoke in his ear, "Want to have dinner with me tonight?"


	11. Chapter 11-Hate

#206 – Hate

There are days when I loathe how well he knows me. How he blatantly and willfully ignores the masks that have taken me years to carefully construct. As a craftsman himself, he should have more respect for time it took to create these flawless personas – I know each of them as if they were part of me, because they are. They are whom I am, when I am not.

And on days like these, I am angry – angry that I am not permitted to be swallowed by the emotion; to roll in it and allow it to consume me. No, he has prevented that – my energy has now been redirected to focus solely on him and me.

I give him everything I've got, the anger, the sorrow, the hopelessness and helplessness, fighting with all the strength that is provided me but he is still stronger. He will never let me fall even though I've begged and pleaded; he will not let me go.

"You are mine. Do you understand? Mine. You do not get to fall apart – you will hold yourself together until you realize that you are safe with me. Always safe. I'm not going anywhere. I've got you."

A surge of strength has me battling against him once more, not believing the placating words uttered.

Suddenly I am let go, free to bolt out of the room as my inner nature almost commands me. Yet I stay because of his words. Words he never has spoken before, that should have been implied but in my current frame of mind could not be fathomed unless vocally intoned.

"Trust me."

And I do – arching into his touch, I almost hate how much he loves me.


	12. Chapter 12-Idioms

Only the Good Die Young

No, he didn't believe that, his biggest example being his own father who was still alive and kicking at the ripe old age of 85 years young. He was and is a good man.

Only the Virtuous Die Young?

Again, an example to refute that was Mother Theresa. She was good and virtuous yet still lived to be a decent old age when she passed.

Only those who loved him died young?

Yes, that he could believe. And yes, Abby was an exception but that wasn't the type of love he meant. He knew she loved him and he loved her but it was a different type of love, one comparable with Kelly and she… Oh never mind and fates do not let this be an open door. Just – no.

So what then? "All good things must come to an end?" Absolutely not! It wasn't fair! This never should have ended the way it did. He wasn't ready. Though to be honest, in a situation such as this, he would never be ready.

And the words steaming from friends, family, others – "He's in a better place now". What was wrong with where he was?

"At least he didn't suffer." Well, he supposed that one was ok. He never wished suffering on anyone, unless it was deserved.

His favorite – "It was God's Will". Well you know what? God can stick a lighted blow torch up His Holy Ass. "God" was not now, or it seemed ever, his ally. He was done with "God" and the power play the deity ran against him.

He just wanted to know where he went astray in His eyes; what he did wrong. All he ever wanted was to be a good man, a good husband, a good father, a good Marine.

He loved them all; his wife, his daughter, his country and his husband. He followed orders, did what he was told, for the most part. He only strayed when he felt it important to do so.

But a second time to have his family, a second chance at true love, to be ripped away without consideration – he wasn't sure he could survive the loss. Weaker men would have already done what he was considering – what he considered doing the first time. There was no chance for a third round.

And upon that realization, he calmed. He didn't have to strong for anyone. If the strength he had was not enough to carry his own weight, how could he care for others? Simple answer was he couldn't. He would leave them with the legacy that you did what you could for others and when you could no longer, you bowed out. Made sense in his muddled mind.

With that, holding a picture of his girls and one of himself and Tony, he did the righteous and humane thing. He called 911 to report a death, giving the address and then with a crooked smile, he pulled the trigger.


	13. Chapter 13-Jackson Gibbs

"Leroy listen to me."

"Dad, I know."

"What do you know? You didn't let me finish." He started coughing again.

"Dad…"

"No, Leroy, you will listen to me damn it! That boy loves you. And you love him too. Tell him before it is too late." His coughing became worse and the gasps for air were almost too much for Gibbs to witness.

Jackson caught his breath long enough to say "Please, Leroy. Don't waste love or time."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and just closed it and nodded.

Sometime later, Jackson Gibbs died in his sleep with his son by his side.

NCIS~~~

As the graveside service commenced, Gibbs felt eyes on him and turned to find Tony standing in the back and to his left as he always had. He gave a barely noticeable nod in his direction and turned back to focus on the service.

Once it was over, Gibbs walked back to his car alone where he found Tony leaning against his own parked next to his.

"You OK, Boss?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, I get it."

Tony sighed. "OK." and got into his car to leave.

NCIS~~~

Two days later Gibbs stood outside Tony's apartment door for 30 minutes debating on whether or not to knock. Finally, Tony just opened the door and said "You coming in or what?" Gibbs bowed his head and walked in.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Tony closed the door.

Gibbs cleared his throat, "No, thanks".

"Want to sit down?" Tony gestured to his living room.

"No."

They stood there, looking at each other for several minutes, neither knowing what to do or say.

"Gibbs, I'm..." Tony started.

"No. Don't say it. I was stronger because you were there. Thank you."

"So what…"

Gibbs let out a breath and started towards him. Instinctively Tony backed away.

"Don't, please". Gibbs held out his hand. "Jack said you loved me. Is that true?"

Tony's eyes grew wide. "He said that?"

Gibbs nodded and dropped his hand. "Was the last thing he said to me."

"Oh." Tony cut his eyes downward.

"It's true, isn't it?" Gibbs grabbed his hand which made Tony look up at him.

The truth was shining so brightly he wondered how he had ever missed it before. Gibbs gave him his trademark half grin. "You do."

Still with the deer in the headlights look on his face, Tony nodded.

Gibbs stepped into his personal space, cupped his left cheek and jaw pulling him forward into their first kiss murmuring "I do too."


	14. Chapter 14-Weapons

He had used every weapon in his arsenal to prevent the breach of the fortress that surrounded his heart. He growled, glared, and head-slapped. The enemy just smiled and dug in deeper

He belittled, insulted and ridiculed. The enemy continued to smile and forged ahead volleying back insights of brilliance and depth.

When those tactics didn't work, he pulled out the big guns - withdrew, and ignored. His enemy was on the ropes, exhausted. He had him where he wanted him, beat down, and weary. Or so he thought.

The last breach was so quiet, so subtle, and so disarming he found his walls had crumbled and left him defenseless admitting "I depend on you".

For all that had happened in the past several years, that was as close to an "I love you" as Tony was going to get right now and he clung to it while he began to divest himself of the one that separated them.


	15. Chapter 15-Scared

#362 – Scared

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a Marine, trained not to fear anything. Having survived the murders of those precious to his heart, his first wife and daughter, he felt as if he were immune to anything life handed him. He faced terrorists with no weapon at hand and stared down gangs of militants and thugs with little to no back up unflinching and unafraid of whatever the consequences.

So when a former bra-burning protestor, now brain tumor riddled woman sent a letter laced with a foreign substance to his office and was opened by his SIC, he did what any normal agent would do – he began to track her down methodically and calmly. When it was determined the substance was pneumonic plague and that it was happily manifesting itself in the lungs of his SIC, he rediscovered an emotion he hadn't experienced in roughly 30 years – fear.

Upon this rediscovery, he was almost homicidal in his reaction, ready to shoot anyone and anything that stood in the way of finding an antidote or cure to save his man. As it was, the virus' gene was suicidal and nothing could undo what had been done. He had to play his least favorite game of all, the waiting game. Still, he had one move left before it started and that was to command obedience from his man and so he did. It was simple. "You will not die."

Having said that, he retreated and waited. Fervent prayers to a God he disavowed years ago went unmentioned.

And now, Gibbs, the Marine (there is no such thing as a former Marine), fears only one thing, a deep throated cough from his SIC.


	16. Chapter 16 - Crush

"Just tell him Tony! He's not a bigot and it is unlawful to fire someone just because of the way they feel." Abby placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Really Abs? Because I can't imagine a scenario that would have me starting that sort of conversation with Gibbs." He turned around, walking towards the back of her lab.

"Oh, hey, Gibbs! So, I know you aren't gay, and neither am I but I've had a complete man-crush on you for, oh – about a decade now." Tony was in rant mode.

"Um, Tony?" Abby tried to get his attention but he continued to walk forward, arms gesturing emphatically.

"And really, all I've been able to think about for the past couple of months is sucking your cock. Now, of course, I've never done that before but if you give me a chance, I'm sure I can figure it out pretty quickly."

He heard the snick of the lab door closing and turned around to take a staggered step backwards as Gibbs advanced toward him, hitting the lights as he approached.

"On your knees, boy."


	17. Chapter 17 - Spring

The Spring Equinox had officially begun on March 20 and two days later, the temperatures reached into the mid-70's. Tony flung open his windows and doors to let the warming breeze into his apartment. The air smelled sweet and he could all but hear the earth coming alive, awakening from its winter hibernation. Sounds of lawn care going into effect, children playing in the courtyard and birds calling out their mating tunes floated in.

He took his cup of coffee and sat on the balcony letting the warm breeze wash over him as the chilly early morning air dissipated Lulled into a peaceful respite he jumped forward violently knocking over the side table when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Sorry, Tony!" Tim withdrew his hand immediately. "I thought you heard me come in."

"Jesus! McHeartFailure – don't EVER do that again!" Tony's heart began to slow down and he unclenched his fists.

"Sorry! But you did say to be here at 9, right?"

Tony glanced at his phone – it was 9:05. "Shit! I'm going to be late!"

"No, there is plenty of time. We don't need to be there until 10."

"Out of the way. Make yourself at home. Coffee is in the kitchen. Damn it! Where are my shoes?"

"Tony! Shower. I'll find your shoes."

**NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Twenty minutes later Tony came out clad in boxers and a tee. Pulling the wrapping off the clothes he had hung on his closet door the night before, he began to dress. As he adjusted his tie for the 35th time, Tim walked in letting out a low whistle and let his eyes drink in the sight. "You clean up nicely."

Tony smiled and looked at himself in the full length mirror. "Just don't let the Boss hear you say that. I am rather fond of you, you know." He buttoned his jacket and turned towards McGee spreading his arms wide. "Well?"

McGee nodded. "One thing." Tim picked up a small package that was on the dresser. "Come here."

As he affixed the boutonnière to Tony's lapel, he swallowed hard. "You've been like a big brother to me for the past 12 years, you know."

"Stop, McSentimental. You are the brother that should have never lived." Tony clapped him on the back. Tim grinned.

"Let's do this!"

"Wait, Tony! Your shoes!"

**NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

They stood waiting just outside the doors that lead to the open garden with the white carpeted aisle. Tony's breath caught in his throat as Jethro rounded the corner and entered the room. Taking one quick glance back, he saw Tim smile and nod at the both of them.

Smiling at one another, they clasped hands as the doors opened and they stepped into the spring of their lives together.


	18. Chapter 18 - Discovery

It had been a long time since he had been this curious. He had an unquenchable thirst to know everything but now it was more than that, it had become an insatiable _need._

From day one, he vowed he would learn something new every day – whether or not it had been known before was irrelevant. In the light of their changing relationship, it would be new to him, seeing it from a different perspective. Not as a boss or mentor, but as a lover. Each thing he thought he knew now had a different lighting behind it and he wanted to memorize everything.

Like pizza. The pizzas he bought for him over the years were too many to count but just recently he began to notice how his eyes lit up and how his lids drooped halfway so that the lashes just kissed and somehow extended another full half inch as his nose wrinkled inhaling the scent.

Head slaps. They were too numerous to mention but now, just has his hand connected with his head, he watched as his eyes closed and his mouth parted just slightly, drawing in a hitched breath and when his eyes opened again, he saw a raw lust harboring in them that he had never seen before. This he filed away for further exploration at another time.

The cases. Despite the ill-conceived notions, he was affected by most of the cases they worked. He rarely showed it, keeping things as light as possible, never allowing his co-workers to drown in the horrors of what they had seen. When a case was unusually rough, he would seek solace with him in his basement. Now he was witness to the tears of a clown over almost every case and then watched again as his phoenix rose to fight another day.

Today's revelation was brand new and those he enjoyed the most for those were the ones only he was privy to and no one else would ever discover. When the back of his knees were licked, DiNozzo _giggled._


	19. Chapter 19 - Dice

"Come on, Tony. Stop while you're ahead." McGee almost begged him. Though Tony had won over $10 grand at the Craps table, he also knew that statistically his "luck" would be running out at any moment.

"Aw, McWorried! Don't cry over me, McAgentTimmy! Tell you what; the next roll will decide my life's course. I hit the lucky seven, I'm out. Taking the money and running for the hills. Anything else, I'm gonna chance it and tell him how I feel. Sound like a plan?"

"What sounds like a plan, DiNozzo?" Gibbs had slipped silently behind him, having heard the commotion at his table minutes before.

Tony took another swallow from the endless whiskey sours that had appeared in front of him all night. Looking him in the eye, he allowed a calm to settle over himself while holding the challenge within, "Well Boss – this is the life or certain death roll. Either way, I'm done for the night after this roll of the dice."

He broke eye contact long enough to snatch up the die. Blowing into his fist, he released them behind him and let them settle where they may.

Cheers erupted all around the table as lucky seven was rolled and his jackpot grew to over $50 grand.

"Sounds like it was a hit", still holding eye contact with the older man.

"Yeah. Still planning on heading for the hills?"

"Only if this doesn't work out." He leaned in and captured Gibbs' lips in his own.


	20. Chapter 20 - On the Roof

Tony chuffed out a breath and closed his eyes as the door opened and softly closed seconds later.

"I didn't expect – "

"Didn't expect what, DiNozzo? That I'd figure it out or show up?"

"Show up. Knew you'd figure it out."

The trademark half grin appeared on his face though Tony didn't see it; his back still faced him, hands gripped on the ledge of the roof as he leaned into it, looking at the night sky

"Still, you wouldn't have led me here if you weren't at least 90% sure of the outcome."

"I'd like to say no, but that would be a lie." Tony turned to face him. "This was my 'Hail Mary', Gibbs."

Gibbs walked the few steps to close the gap between them. Pushing him against the roof top wall, he took the moment to memorize everything, lighting, scents, the temperature, the wind speed, the sounds surrounding them.

Inches from his face, he whispered "Touchdown." as he ghosted his lips near Tony's. His tongue flickered out and licked the kissable lips. When they parted, he dove in, gripping Tony's head to hold it still as he staked his claim.


	21. Chapter 21 - Pattern

"Mr. Palmer! How many times have I told you to lock the supply closet after you've acquired the necessary equipment?" Ducky's voice was stern in his admonishment. "It appears as if someone has been rifling through our storage area again."

"Many times, Doctor. I only opened it to get an antiseptic wipe for Tony who somehow managed to staple his finger – again. Agent Gibbs arrived as I was unlocking the door and asked me to take some samples up to Abby. I guess I forgot to lock it back when I returned. I apologize. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Again?" Ducky was curious. "What do you mean, again, Mr. Palmer?"

"I mean I won't forget to lock the closet…"

"No, not that. Anthony's finger. He's stapled it more than once?"

"At least twice this month alone. Prior to that he had a fairly deep file folder cut between his thumb and index finger on his right hand. And before that…"

"And each time has Agent Gibbs come down shortly thereafter and asked you to do something that takes you out of the lab?"

Jimmy thought a moment. "Yes! And every time you have been out of the lab for lunch or taking care of your mother!" His mind was churning furiously trying to pick up the same thread Ducky had seemed to grab hold.

"What was Jethro's demeanor when he arrived?"

"He appeared more agitated and grumpy than usual"

"Hmm." Ducky contemplated the scenario. "When I encountered Jethro just a few moments ago, he was most pleasant – happy even."

"Really?"

"Go check on Anthony. Report back on his countenance."

"Yes, Doctor!" Jimmy scurried away.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

"Autopsy Gremlin! Who let you out in the light of day?" Tony smiled as Jimmy walked into the room.

"Uh – Dr. Mallard wanted me to check on your recent injury to make sure it wasn't showing signs of infection."

Tony looked at his thumb, held it to the light and squeezed the injured digit. "Nope, nothing green and slimy coming out of the wound, but thanks for worrying. I do believe I will live." Tony was calm and relaxed, sated even.

"Ok then. I'll head back then." Jimmy watched him for a second longer and turned away.

As he waited for the elevator doors to close, he saw something he could never un-see. He watched as Gibbs walked into the bullpen and for a brief second, he saw Gibbs look at Tony with undisguised love and adoration before head-slapping him.

The doors closed and Jimmy grinned. He had picked up on the thread and saw the pattern into which it was woven.


	22. Chapter 22 - Find

Tony groaned as he sat up and threw off the covers. The movement woke Gibbs immediately. "What are you doing, Tony?" Tony had come down with the flu the day before and he was in a constant battle to keep his fever down and him, resting.

"I'ma fin' it, Mama, I promise." Tony mumbled and attempted to stand up. Gibbs was by his side instantly, steadying him. He was burning to the touch. His fever had spiked in the last hour since Gibbs had taken it and now it appeared he was hallucinating.

"I'm sorry I loss it, Mama. Gonna fin' it, don' worry. Don' cry, Mama."

"Sit for a minute, Tony." He guided him back to the edge of the bed and sat him down. "What did you lose?"

Tony looked at him with glassy eyes, his face flushed with fever. "I loss it, Boss. I'm sorry." He looked down at his hands. "I din mean to. I gotta fin' it." His words were slurred and Tony was calling him 'Boss' again. Gibbs was starting to worry.

"Tony, lay down. I'm going to draw you a cool bath. We have to get your fever down."

"No! Gotta fin' it. Mama is worried." He started to get up again.

Gibbs held him in place. "Find what, DiNozzo?"

"You gon' help me, Boss?" He looked up, his eyes seeing past him but there was hope in them.

"Of course I will. What are we looking for?"

"I din' mean to lose it, I swear."

"I know you didn't. What did you lose, Tony?"

He looked down at his hands again. "M'heart, Boss."

"Your heart?"

"I loss it. Mama said never to lose it. I coul' give it but never _ever_ lose it." He looked up at Gibbs and the devastation and agony they held made his heart break for him. "An' I loss it, Boss. I promiss her I wouln' and I can' fin' it." Tony was getting agitated and tried once more to stand. "I gotta fin' it!"

Gibbs held him still. "Tony! It's ok. I know where your heart is."

"You do?"

"Mmm hmm. I do" He placed Tony's hand on his chest, over his own heart. "It's right here with mine."

"I din' lose it?"

"No. You didn't lose it. You gave it to me to keep safe, remember? Do you want it back?"

"No. Love you, Boss. Than' you for fin'ing it. You keep it safe. Love you." Tony's eyes were heavy and he was fast falling asleep.

Laying him down on the bed, he told him, "Stay here. I'm going to run a cool bath for you to help break that fever."

As he walked to the bathroom door, he heard Tony say, "S'ok, Mama. Jet foun' m'heart. Gave it to him to keep. It's safe. Love you, Mama."


	23. Chapter 23 - Free

The sweat was still rolling down his face, down his back when he captured Tony's lips in a fierce kiss. He crushed their lips together, trying to meld himself into him. If he could have crawled inside him, he would have. His mind was in overdrive trying to memorize the touches, the emotions, the sights, smells – everything about this night.

Tony managed to wrench himself away for a minute, gasping for breath. "Jeth – " And once again he was assaulted with urgent lips on his. Jethro's tongue sought and claimed his mouth and for a few moments he let the scene play out, acquiescing to the older man's apparent need for domination over him. Though he wasn't about to deny his enjoyment, the almost frantic display of need was overwhelming.

Once again, he pulled himself away from the kiss and gasped for air only to feel the hungry lips and mouth pull at the soft skin of his neck. There would be marks in the morning and he hoped they were low enough that a collared dress shirt and tie would cover them.

Jethro's hands roamed his body, stroking every inch of him in what seemed a desperate need to touch every inch of skin exposed. While Tony enjoyed the attention, he was still sensitive, especially in _those_ places and however wanted the touches, he knew there was an underlying reason for the sudden change in their ritual lovemaking.

He pulled Jethro close and stilled him. He shifted to lift Jethro's head enough so he could look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong – can't get enough of you." Jethro craned his neck for a kiss while his arms encircled Tony's body hugging him closer.

Placing several short kisses on his already swollen lips, he rolled over covering Jethro's body with his own and claimed him in one long sweet, tender kiss allowing himself to breathe in and taste the man he was so in love with.

He pulled away again, this time inches from Jethro's face. "What's wrong?"

Jethro placed a hand along side Tony's face and breathed out heavily looking him in the eyes. "Gotta let you go. I wanted to memorize everything before…" He turned his face away.

"Before what, Jet?" He purposely stayed in position.

"Before I have to set you free to join the Rota team."

Tony rolled off and lay on his back. "Huh. Jenny told you about that, did she?"

"Yeah. And it is a great opportunity for you."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? No, it is." Jethro turned towards him and propped his head with his hand.  
>"Another opportunity might not come along for years and you are more than ready."<p>

"Ready? Yes. Willing, no." He brushed a finger across Jethro's moustache. "I've already sown my oats here, Wilford." He ducked and rolled out of bed laughing as he heard the patented slap land on the pillow where he head had been just seconds before.


	24. Chapter 24 - Unexpected

Once the laughter had died down and Kate was on her way home, Gibbs stood up from his desk and issued "With me, Tony. McGee – go home."

The three of them stood by the elevator and when the doors opened, Tony ducked inside, Gibbs followed behind him. McGee started in but when he caught both of them glaring at him, backed out making a lame excuse and headed toward the stairs. He might be new to the team, but he wasn't as green to assume he had earned his spot quite yet.

Gibbs pushed the stop button bringing the elevator to a halt and turned to face Tony. The emotions that flashed over Tony's face told him everything he needed to know. Gibbs walked toward him as he would a scared animal. Reaching out a hand to him, Tony clasped it like a lifeline. His other hand stretched out to cup his face and Tony nuzzled his palm, needing the reassurance given.

Gibbs snaked his arm around Tony's back, pulled him close, and whispered in his ear. "So glad I found you. I was joking when I said…"

Tony pulled back and kissed him full on, holding nothing back. It conveyed a promise that he'd be more aware, an apology for worrying him so and a plea that he would never be forsaken. In reciprocation, Gibbs promised that he would always be there for Tony. In sunlight or shadow, he would always come for him and insure his safety but bigger than that, there would be love. He would always love him no matter what challenges lie before them. It would be the one thing he could count on; his love.

McGee arrived in the garage seconds before the elevator opened. He spied the clasped hands a second before they were released. Grinning, he made a mental note to expect the unexpected.


	25. Chapter 25 - Trifle

Tony managed a hard grin towards Ducky as he got off the elevator and headed to the garage. "Good evening to you!" he waved as Tony stalked off to his car. Frowning, Ducky punched the button to take him to the bullpen.

Seeing no one around, he approached Jethro who still sat at his desk thumbing through files.

"Hey, Duck!" Jethro looked up surprised but happy to see his friend. "What'cha got?"

"Nothing case related, I'm afraid, Jethro. I wanted to talk to you about Anthony."

"What about him?" Jethro's demeanor was nonchalant though there was a heavy air around him that indicated he knew something about what he was going to be told.

"What did you say to him? He looked, for better lack of a phrase, like someone just kicked his puppy."

Jethro stood to full height behind his desk and bristled. "I told him he was irreplaceable."

Ducky looked perplexed.

"And then told McGee to move from his desk, that we'd found him alive."

"Oh, Jethro!" Ducky's voice held all the recrimination Jethro felt after saying those words. "Do not trifle with the boy's feelings! You know how he adores you!"

"I know, Duck, I know" He wiped his hand over his face. "I can't let the others know how I feel. I can't play favorites with my team!"

"While I understand, everyone knows he _is _your favorite by virtue of being hand picked by you to be on this team! That boy is as loyal as a St. Bernard. He'd do anything you asked of him."

"That's not the problem. I know he has my six and everyone's on this team."

"Oh, you haven't, have you?"

Jethro looked into Ducky's eyes, nodded once and immediately adverted his gaze.

"When?"

He looked Ducky straight on, "First time we met, Baltimore. He tackled me and pulled his gun and I swear he was half grinning the whole time."

"Then go to him and let him know. What happens after can be figured out later. How did you feel when you got his call?"

"I was terrified." Gibbs admitted.

"I'm not certified in psychology, but I can imagine he will do this to you more times than you can count. Are you ready for that?"

"No. But I want to protect him, let him know he isn't alone."

"Then go to him, share with him what you've shared with me. You won't be disappointed, I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

An urgent knocking at his door roused Tony from his half-sleep state. He got up and peered through the peephole to see Gibbs standing there.

As he unlatched the last of the locks and opened the door, Gibbs pushed his way through and slammed the door shut, pushing him against it, covering his body with his own. Holding his face still, he looked into his eyes, "Don't ever scare me like that again".


	26. Chapter 26 -Zoo

Gibbs leaned in and spoke quietly in Tony's ear, "I think we're being watched". He cut his eyes in the direction of where the person was standing.

Tony smiled at him and casually turned his head as if he were just taking in the sights. He had managed Gibbs to get out of the house that afternoon and with promises of things to come later, convinced him to spend it at the D.C. Zoo. "You mean the boy?"

"Yep."

Tony looked down at their joined hands and gave a slight squeeze. "Think this is what he's staring at?"

"Maybe."

He looked at Gibbs and smiled. "I could kiss you and give him something else to look at."

Gibbs grinned and let out a small laugh. "Not going to be necessary. He's heading this way."

The boy, roughly six or seven years old, walked over to the bench where Gibbs and Tony sat. "Hi!" he said with curiosity written all over his face.

"Hi!" Tony replied.

Pointing to their hands, the boy asked, "Are you gay?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what that word means?"

The boy stood up straight and looked Gibbs in the eyes. "Yeah. It's when two men love each other. Do you love each other?"

Tony quickly looked at Gibbs who just grinned and replied, "Yes, yes we do."

"My mom said gay means happy too."

"It does."

"You look happy. I'm glad you're gay."

Gibbs noticed a woman in her early thirties start looking around with a slight expression of panic, "John!" she called out as she turned to see her son standing by the bench talking to the two men. She quickly walked over to them. "I told you to stay beside me", she admonished speaking to the boy. Looking at Tony and Gibbs "I'm so sorry he was bothering you".

"Mom! They're gay!" John's mother looked horrified and started to apologize once again while leading her son away.

Gibbs just waved her off. "No apologies necessary. But thank you for teaching him not to hate."

She just smiled and turned around. As they walked away, Tony and Gibbs heard John tell his mom, "They said they loved each other and were very happy so they must be super gay!"

The two men got up and starting walking in the other direction. Tony mused, "You think we should get capes?" sidestepping the impending headslap.


	27. Chapter 27 - Pressure

He tried to rise up from his reclining position but the pressure on his hips kept him still.

"Do not move."

He obeyed the command…for now.

As the tension mounted, he became more and more agitated. .

"Easy".

"Jethro..."

"Just breathe. You're almost there." He laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand.

"I don't think I can do this."

"No choice now. Trust me?" 

"I do…I do"

"You are panting. Stop."

Sucking in a deep breath, "I'm trying".

"You are doing good."

"…"

"Tony! Turn your head toward my voice and open your eyes."

"I can't."

"Look at me DiNozzo – Now!"

Tony turned his head towards Gibbs' voice and pried his eyes open. He saw safety and reassurance in the blue eyes looking back at him. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Tony nodded.

"Look." Tony's gaze followed his finger as he pointed down. The coaster released and they plummeted down 205 feet at a 90-degree angle.

.


	28. Chapter 28 - Cost

"I didn't think it would hurt so much!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"There wasn't even a moment?" Green eyes caught the flash of lightening before clouding over again.

"Yes, there were moments…Precious moments…."

"Still, not enough, huh?" Defeat weighed heavily in his tone, his stance and in his eyes.

"No." Resolutely confirmed.

"OK." Heavy and thick.

A rolling clap was heard as the wind picked up pace.

"I'm…"

"NO!"

Unhurriedly belongings were gathered.

Footsteps echoed on the staircase.

The soft sigh of rain against the house became an incessant beat as the front door softly snicked closed.

An engine roared to life and lights flickered through the front window.

A flash of lightening brightened up the entire room and illuminated the emptiness.

The gun of an engine followed by a squeal of tires (a cry of pain?) on wet pavement and a resounding clap of thunder or impact?

A tinkling of glass or just heavy raindrops?

Eerie silence begat a cacophony of sounds that he was sure he'd pay for with a lifetime of sleepless nights.


	29. Chapter 29 - Occasion

At 4:45pm, Tony grabbed his go bag and left the bullpen. Approximately 13 minutes later, McGee let out a low whistle when Tony walked back to his desk decked out in a solid black Armani suit, grey shirt and a black, grey and red striped tie. "Looking sharp there, Tony. What's the occasion?"

"Never you mind, McOgle. But thanks." He gave McGee a small genuine smile. "Have a good weekend." and with that, he switched off his desk lamp and departed.

His first stop was a local Flower Shoppe where he purchased the black orchid he had specially grown and a bouquet of fresh daisies and sunflowers all requested several months ago.

Next up was a stop at the local ABC store where he acquired the bottle of Pappy Van Winkle's Family Reserve bourbon he had pre-ordered. After that, he hit the nearby Starbucks and got two Grande cups of coffee – one with hazelnut cream and three sugars, one black.

Pulling up to the gardens, he dimmed his headlights and turned off his engine. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he grabbed the coffees and flowers before exiting the vehicle without setting the alarm.

Tony made his way up the walkway stopping roughly five yards behind the man. When Gibbs straightened up, signaling he knew that he was being watched, he squared his shoulders and continued his path halting when he was shoulder to shoulder with Gibbs.

Saying nothing, he handed the cup of black coffee to Gibbs and then bent to place the orchid on Shannon's headstone and the daisy/sunflower bouquet on Kelly's. Straightening up they both took a sip of their coffees.

Nodding, Gibbs turned and returned to his car. Tony followed behind keeping a close watch as they pulled into his driveway.

Gibbs walked into the house first leaving the door open behind him hearing it close and the lock engage as Tony followed just seconds behind.

Instead of turning right toward the basement door, this time Gibbs made a left and ascended the stairs to the second level. Hesitating only briefly, Tony followed, bottle of bourbon in hand.

He stopped at the threshold of the bedroom door when Gibbs' hand shot out from the dark and pulled him inside. He snatched the bottle from his hand and twisted the cap off taking a long pull offering it back to Tony who did the same.

Placing it on the dresser, he turned to Gibbs, palms facing outward, "Use me".


	30. Chapter 30 - Thanksgiving

Bishop and her husband had just taken off for the islands finally after the long delay and Tony headed back to the office with the evidence. Once again, Senior's change of plans left him disappointed, but more than that, his lack of communication about his change in plans just made him sad. At least he had a case to work on over the holiday to help redirect his focus.

After transferring the items he carried to the evidence locker, he made his way back to the bullpen, feeling more than just a little alone. He had hoped the holidays would have been better this year in that instead of having to spend time with him, his father would have done so from freewill. Nevertheless, he was where he felt most at home and he soaked in the feeling of camaraderie from the scant staff that had to work on this day.

He tossed his backpack on the floor, swung into his chair turning on the desk lamp and booted up his computer. As he glanced around, he sucked in air through his teeth realizing that Gibbs was still in the building. The telltale signs were his own lamp still illuminating the dark of the office and the coffee cup sitting on the edge of his desk, yet he was nowhere in sight. 'So much for a peaceful night's work' he thought to himself and settled in to start his report.

Upon hearing that Senior once again reneged on plans with Tony, Gibbs couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew what building a relationship with his father meant to Tony. It meant the same to him when he was rebuilding his own with Jackson.

As angry as he was with Senior, he also gave his thanks for allowing him the opportunity to bridge the gap that had certainly grown between himself and Tony. He knew enough not to squander the chance and he wouldn't. One quick phone call and he headed out in the snow.

Tony was washing his hands in the men's room when the door opened and Gibbs peered inside. "Hurry up, DiNozzo. It's getting colder than it already is." The door closed softly as Tony dried his hands.

"In here", Gibbs voice called from the break room.

Tony walked in and stopped. He watched as Gibbs poured coffee in two mugs and set them down in front of several to-go boxes. Instinctively he went to the cabinets, pulled down two plates and grabbed utensils while Gibbs unboxed the turkey, stuffing, green beans and cranberry sauce.

They sat down and filled their plates. Tony looked up and smiled as Gibbs took a large bite of turkey. Around the mouthful of food he grinned, "Happy Thanksgiving, Tony".


	31. Chapter 31 Song Titles

A/N: See below for the referenced song titles in this awful drabble. My apologies to Billy Squier and to all of you for this work of crap. LOL

Lonely was the night and he found himself alone. His demons were coming to light and his mind was not his own. Nobody knew the inner side of him. He seemed to have it together on the outside but they didn't know the unrealized dreams that lay inside of his head.

He had his eye on Tony for a very long time now but pegged him as a runner and even if he wasn't, he felt they both agreed that love was a four-letter word. Tony was still young at heart and fancied young girls so it would never work.

Tony had always been the rich kid and everybody wanted him so when he fairly stumbled down his basement steps looking two days gone, Gibbs' first thought was 'Who knows what a love can do?'

Swaying on the bottom stair, Tony looked at him and groused, "Whadda you want from me?"

This set Gibbs' emotions in motion and he responded with the same amount of venom Tony had, "Who's your boyfriend?"

Obviously inebriated, Tony waved his hand dismissively. "Don't say you love me."

Gibbs looked at him pointedly, "I didn't."

Tony repeated, "Whadda you want from me?"

"I need you."

"Then don't say no. I know your heart's tied up but you're running from this fact of life."

"What fact?"

Tony stepped from the bottom stair and started toward him, "I've had my eye on you."

He stopped just inches away from him and searched his blue eyes for confirmation, taking his involuntary shiver as permission to proceed and captured his lips with his own savoring the taste of bourbon with a hint of coffee, breathing in every scent of him, praying the signs he read were not wrong.

Gasping for air, Gibbs pushed away but pulled him closer. "Don't let me go."

Tony took his hand and led them up stairs.

When they reached the darkened bedroom, Gibbs unzipped his pants and pushed them off his hips. "You know what I like."

"I'm gonna rock you tonight." Tony went down, taking Gibbs' lengthening cock in his hand and began to lick. "Umm, all night long" He swallowed him whole, his throat pulsating and accommodating the length and girth of Jethro's erection.

Gibbs couldn't pull away from the vacuum-like suction Tony had created. The strokes continued in the dark until Gibbs finally gasped, "You're my kinda lover!" as his eyes rolled back and he climaxed.

References:

1. Lonely Is the Night

2. Nobody Knows

3. Eye on You

4. She's A Runner

5. (L-O-V-E) Four Letter Word

6. Young at Heart

7. Young Girls

8. Rich Kid

9. Everybody Wants You

10. Two Daze Gone

11. Who Knows What a Love Can Do?

12. Whadda You Want From Me?

13. Emotions In Motion

14. Who's Your Boyfriend?

14. Don't Say You Love Me

15. I Need You

16. Don't Say No

17. Tied Up

18. Facts of Life

19. Don't Let Me Go

20. You Know What I Like

21. Rock You Tonight

22. All Night Long

23. The Stroke

24. In The Dark

25. My Kinda Lover


End file.
